The invention relates to a removable, auxiliary air filter for an air heating and/or cooling system that may be used in combination with an existing interior air vent register to provide assurance of clean filtered air, and fragrance if desired.
Currently there are numerous ways to filter air that enters into an air duct system of a living or work space, and separate machines available to reduce and eliminate allergies and harmful dust particles that can be breathed. Devices are also known to fill a home with a fragrance of perfume, sprays, candles, incense, plug-ins, scented ornaments and flowers, as examples. These devices are usually stationary, or do not come directly in contact with a home's air flow. They all have the capability to cause a scent, yet that aroma settles and eventually dies out. That aroma is present but normally the characteristics inhabit only a particular space.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,776 shows a register assembly for covering an air duct opening comprising of a faceplate, a base, a damper mechanism and a filter frame assembled with the register. The complete assembly must be used and the filter cannot be used in connection with a preexisting vent register. U.S. Pat. No. 1,699,899 relates to deflectors, and more particularly to the provision of a register having a built-in hinged air filter adapted to present fibrous material in the path of air to be filtered. U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,392 shows a filter assembly adapted to be secured to an air flow register used in heating/cooling systems which includes a filter material and an electric band secured to the filter material for clamping the filter material to the exterior surface of the register skirt below the register. U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,707 shows an air distribution register which includes an odorant substance container positioned in a central area beneath the top surface of the register. U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,218 shows a filter unit for a forced air heating duct having an inside and an outlet end with a register. A filter is shaped to fit inside the duct and is disposed entirely between the duct and the register. U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,380 shows a modular forced-air register including housing with an opening disposed into a hole in the floor of a room, and a louver plate with directional vanes. Air flow is controlled by a slide grille disposed beneath the vanes which carry an integral filter substrate secured to the slide grille. U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,230 shows an air register with a filter element for filtering particulars from the air flowing from the ductwork into a room. The filter element is replaceable as necessary and is sandwiched within a recess in the register face plate by a hinged retaining plate. While the prior art has provided air filters built into air register assemblies that insert into and cover duct openings, they have not provide an air filter which can be attached over a preexisting air register.